


Animal I Have Become

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Isaac, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal I Have Become

**Author's Note:**

> based on lyrics from Three Days Grace's 'animal i have become'. Prompted to me on my tumblr (link in end notes)

“Isaac, you need to calm down,” Scott tells him.

Scott doesn’t want to get too close to Isaac because he knows that Isaac could attack him and render him helpless within seconds. He can smell sweat and anger radiating off of Isaac but there’s nothing that he can do to help.

Ever since the one year anniversary of Mr Lahey’s death, Isaac had been acting more reserved than usual. Derek had even commented on Isaac’s anxiety ridden scent but that only made things worse, causing Isaac to run away from Scott’s house without telling anyone.

When Scott found him in the woods, half transformed, he stopped and backed away when he saw how dilated Isaac’s pupils were.

Isaac has never been good at asking for help –he decides to deal with everything by himself, which of course leads to a number of different problems that Isaac would rather run away from than deal with.

“Take a few deep breaths, Isaac,” Scott says, trying to help Isaac as much as he can.

He doesn’t listen, if anything his breathing only increased, causing his breaths to become uneven and heavy.

 “Isaac, please! This doesn’t have to end badly.”

Isaac tries to shake himself out of it but it doesn’t work. Scott doesn’t know what else to do so he runs up to Isaac, ignoring Derek’s warning of how he may be dangerous, and wraps his arms around him. Isaac leans into Scott’s warm hug and rests his head against Scott’s shoulder despite the height difference, and stands there, breathing in and out with tears running down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
